To Be or Not To Be
by LinkaAvalanche
Summary: What happens when you put three sisters, dragons, and a mischief together? Viking triplets Linka, Kinla, and Finla, get in a lot of trouble. But what happens when they release a dragon during battle, and accidentally reveal their secret. Will they be outcasts of their own village forever? Or will they find a way to be reaccepted? Here's the link to the original story: /s/10834339/1
1. Chapter 1

The wind was blowing and waves were crashing, along the cliffs of a remote island. My sisters and I were laying near the edge of the cliff, watching the moon move slowly across the night sky.

"I really don't want dragon training to start any time soon." I said, playing with my long black hair.

"I don't want it to start at all, Linka." Finla complained, "You know how much I hate fighting."

"I know, just the thought of training sends shivers down my spine." Kinla shook slightly.

"Why can't they at least try to understand us?" I added

"I don't know. All they seem to want to do is fight dragons." Kinla rolled her eyes. "I mean, I don't mind fighting trees or sparring with Barrin, but not with dragons. Trees can't ruin my lances and swords; dragons can!"

I nodded as she sat up, hearing a faint beating of wings off in the distance. Squinting my eyes, I saw a faint dragon outline in the distance. Totally missing the most recent part of the conversation, I suddenly realized what it was.

"Dragon raid." I exclaimed.

"What? No, we're not talking about dragon raids." Finla sat up, confused by my sudden outburst.

"No, look!" I pointed to the now more clear dragon figures. "Come on, we need to warn Jaugur."

We raced back to the village, banging on vikings doors as we went. By the time the had reached the chief's house, a large horn had already rumbled through the air, alerting him. By now the dragons were just about at the shores. Jaugur was shouting out orders to various vikings.

"Kinla, Linka, Finla, get those fires put out." yelled Jaugur from across the plaza.

"Right chief." we nodded. Grabbing some near by buckets, we raced for the well.

"Barrin, trade us." Finla gestured to the full buckets surrounding him.

"No problem, here." Barrin handed us some water buckets, and grabbed our empty ones.

Heading to the nearest fire, my sisters and I splashed water on the flames, quickly extinguishing it. There was a large blasting sound mixed with some viking screeches from down near the docks. Looking over the cliff I saw at least a third of our village down there. Many of them were doggy paddling in the water trying to keep themselves afloat. Unfortunately, very few knew how to swim. The rest were fighting off swarms of dragons, but there was simply too many. One by one they were picked off.

Turning away from the horrifying scene, I went and joined my sisters. Grabbing some more water, we were just about to extinguish another fire when a deadly nadder crash landed a ways away from us. I glanced over at Barrin and my sisters. Of course they were fine. But then I looked over at the Nadder. Crouching near it, I looked into its eyes. I thought I would see hatred and revenge. But instead I saw fear and hope that I wouldn't kill him.

_These aren't savage beasts, but giant gentle creatures. _

Finla knelt down beside me. She looked at me and me at her. It was clear we were thinking the same thing. Drawing our daggers from our belts, we quickly began to cut the ropes. Kinla noticed what we were doing and joined us. Finally cutting the last bond, the nadder sprang up and I swear he nodded a thanks to us. I watched it fly off to its nest with many other dragons following it. When we turned around, Jaugur was right in our faces. We were in deep trouble.

* * *

Here is the link to the original story:

s/10834339/1/Healing-Scars-Creating-Memories


	2. AN

**Hey guys, LinkaAvalanche here. Sorry that I haven't uploaded this for a while, I have been super busy. I have been working on multiple stories. I am putting this story on hold until I finish the original to this story (because this is a prequel to the original story KinlaThunder and I are writing.) I will update this story as soon as I can.**


End file.
